pokemon_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Linda De Oliveira
Linda De Oliveira or simply, Linda, is a supporting character in the Pokemon Heroes Series. She lives in Twinleaf Town, and is usually seen when the group calls home alongside Nancy Giovinazzo and sometimes Professor Rowan. She is the daughter of Adelaida De Oliveira , mother to Jeremy and Joshua De Oliveira Malhotra and is married to Balram Malhotra. Basic Information *Linda's height is 5'6" *Linda's astrological sign is Capricorn *Linda's dream is to see her son Jeremy become a Pokemon Ranger *Linda's favourite food is the De Oliveira Special Glazed, Grilled and Smoked Chicken, her least favourite food is shellfish **Linda and Jeremy share the same likes and dislikes in food *Linda's hobbies include gardening and botany *Linda currently wishes to fight no one, as she is not a Pokemon Trainer *Linda only owns 1 species of Pokemon: **This includes: ***1/151 Kanto Pokemon Early Life Not much is known about Linda prior to the series, except that she constantly played hostess to Jeremy and his friends, Sam, Alyssandra and Niya when they came home from school or on weekends, though she was more than happy to do. It is also known that sometime prior to the series her and her family took in a stray Persian which they later named Barney, and still keeps as a pet to this day. History Sinnoh Saga=Mrs. De Oliveira first appeared in: Starly Returns, where she congratulated the children on their starting their Pokemon Journey together. It was there that she and Nancy gave the children their joint gift of Poketchs. After that she wasn't seen again until Oreburgh Gate, An Old Teacher. In between her chapter appearances, she was mentioned several times by Jeremy or Sam. It was mentioned by Jeremy that his mother's family had a secret recipe for smoked, glazed and grilled chicken, while Sam once mentioned to Niya that Linda supported Sam's feelings for Alyssandra and the possiblity of a relationship between the two. In her second appearance in the afforementioned chapter, Linda was informed of the children's adventures after they arrived in Jubilife City. She, along with Professor Rowan and Sam's Grandmother also learn that the kids faced off against Team Galactic, much to their displeasure. However, the adults soon drew a promise from the children to never go near Team Galactic again. Linda appeared in'' Sam's First Gym Battle,'' ''where she, along with Nancy, cheered Sam on before his first Gym Battle against Roark in Oreburgh City. Linda then appeared again in ''Floaroma Town, The Festival of Honey, where it is revealed that she purchases most of her flowers for her garden from the Pick a Peck of Colours Flower Shop in Floaroma Town. Here the group reveals that they intend to enter the Floaroma Festival of Honey. In the chapter Family, Linda appears along side Professor Rowan, Rort, Palmer, and the Professor's granddaughter Sakura Oak, when they all came to visit Sam and cheer him on during his second Gym battle against Gardenia. Linda tells Sam that since they missed his first battle with Roark, seeing this battle is the least they could do. She also mentions to Sam that his grandmother is feeling sick, but her son Josh is taking care of her while she's under the weather. In the following chapter, Eterna's Gym Leader, ''Linda is seen sitting next to Jeremy and Rort, while Sam battled Gardenia. During the battle she cheers him on, and even remarks at how strong Sam was after the battle was over. After the battle, it is also seen that she is getting along well with Rort, the two of them--presumably--becoming good friends. Linda is present for the celebration dinner afterwards. In ''The Necklace, Linda is seen standing in the lobby of a Pokemon Center in Eterna City, where she is awaiting a Fearow from the National Fearow Transportation Service as she, Professor Rowan and Sakura Oak prepare to travel home. While she waits, Jeremy confronts her about his dreams to become a Pokemon Ranger, instead of returning home after the adventure with Sam, Niya and Alyssandra is over. Understanding her son's dreams and proud of his altruistic choice of careers, she was supportive of his choices and told him that she would always support and cheer for him no matter what he did. In the chapter ''Secrets, ''Linda, Palmer, Palmer and Nancy gather in Nancy's house in secret to discuss many private matters. While the exact topic of their discussion is unknown, and nothing is talked about in specifics, it is obvious that whatever they are discussing has serious weight and will surely impact many lives and is also tied to Nancy and Aurelio's pasts. Though Palmer and Rowan do not agree how to handle the situation, Nancy tells them not to worry, and that she would take care of everything after meeting with an unknown party, with the help of Linda as her aide. |-|Kanto Saga=Second tab content goes here. |-|Johto Saga=Third tab content goes here. |-|Hoenn Saga=Third tab content goes here. |-|Unova Saga=Third tab content goes here. |-|Dragon Saga=Third tab content goes here. |-|The Valley Saga=Third tab content goes here. Personality Linda is shown to be kind, supportive and understanding throughout the series. Her kindness seems to be unconditional, as she seems to love her children and all of their friends as if they were her own, regardless of whether or not they have parents of their own. This kindness of hers made Jeremy's house the usual hangout for the younger group of Sam, Niya, Jeremy and Alyssandra in their childhood. During their childhood, Linda would constantly cook, care for and help out her son and their friends whenever they needed it, even if they didn't ask for it. On many occaisions she would help care for her sons friends when they came down with colds or fevers at her house, giving them tea, homemade soup and other sorts of care. These fond memories are often recalled by Jeremy and his friends. Linda care even extends to Pokemon, as she willingly and happily took in a stray Persian, now known as Barney, several years prior to the series, making the Pokemon a family pet and caring for it out of the goodness of her heart. Linda also supports her sons and their friends in the similar way a mother would. She was supportive of Jeremy, showing her understanding side as well, when he explained to her that he dreamed of becoming a Pokemon Ranger, telling him to chase his dreams and do good in the world, and that she would support him no matter what. She also helped convince Sam to go on his Pokemon Adventure with his friends, despite having doubts that he was abandoning his grandmother. Linda even agreed to help care for and check up on Nancy while Sam was out travelling to ensure that she was doing okay. Linda is also very loyal to her friends and family, travelling halfway across the Sinnoh Region by NTFS Fearow in order to watch and cheer Sam on in his Gym Battle against Gardenia in Eterna City. It because of times like this that Sam and Alyssandra consider Linda as part of the groups' extended family, along with the many other people that came to watch and support Sam. Pokemon Pokemon Currently in Rotation Trivia *Linda is the only character who has been shown with a Pokemon as a pet. *Linda is also the only non-Trainer character who has a Pokemon. *Linda is the only mother seen in the series, as Sam's mother is dead, and Alyssandra and Niya's mothers are never seen, only mentioned. Category:All Characters Category:Recurring Characters